His Most Loyal Servant
by Matabellenger
Summary: Harry est projeté en 1968 où il rencontre une Bellatrix de 17 ans dangereusement séduisante. Pourquoi ne parvient-il pas à la tuer immédiatement? Ok...j'ai un problème avec les résumés.
1. Chapter 1

**NdA: **_Mon deuxième essai à la fanfiction. C'est un début que j'ai écrit il y a quelques années, après la parution du tome 7 mais qui n'en tient pas compte…une sorte d'univers alternative, en lien avec les voyages dans le temps et la fameuse question de la responsabilité: peut-on changer le passé, et avec cela le futur? Quelles explications pour nos actes?_

_L'histoire n'est pas terminée, elle est claire dans ma tête mais je suis en train de passer des concours et l'écriture n'est pas ma priorité. De plus, je me demande vraiment si cette histoire vaut le coup d'être continuée…je me suis surtout amusée dans les dialogues mais cela ne peut pas être développé sur des dizaines de pages. Bref, je divague. En tout cas, merci à mes lecteurs éventuels et si vous pensez que l'histoire vaut le coup d'être continuée, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, mon plan est fait de toute façon (il peut être amené à changer, bien sûr, j'ai encore quelques hésitations quant à une relation plus *physique* entre Harry et Bellatrix). _

**Prologue**

-Avadra Kedavra !

-Non !

La femme s'était jetée devant lui au dernier moment, prenant à sa place le sort fatal. Autour d'eux, les combats avaient cessé : c'était la stupéfaction. Comment _elle_ entre tous avait-elle pu sauver la vie de Harry ?

Son corps retomba au sol, aux pieds d'Harry Potter qui la regardait sans comprendre. Au moment où ses yeux se fermaient pour toujours, elle lui adressa un sourire d'une telle tristesse qu'il faillit chavirer.

**Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre à haut risque**

1997

Harry Potter ne suivait plus les cours à Poudlard bien qu'il eût réintégré le château : il avait besoin d'un accès fréquent et sans restriction à la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Dumbledore avait veillé à cela dans son testament, sans entrer dans les détails et Minerva McGonagall avait compris le caractère décisif de cette volonté dans le combat qui touchait à sa fin. Le jeune homme était enfermé dans la Réserve ; il parcourut les rayons de livres de magie noire et attrapa un énorme ouvrage en cuir relié. Quand il l'ouvrit, un objet tomba à ses pieds. Il était entouré par un mouchoir mais Harry put distinguer les contours : cela ressemblait à une montre ancienne. Il ouvrit le mouchoir très délicatement, par curiosité, oubliant toute précaution. Au moment où il le remballait, sa peau entra en contact avec l'argent massif et il sentit la pièce tourner autour de lui.

1968

-Bella, dépêche-toi ou nous allons être en retard ! s'écria une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années.

Elle était très blonde et ses longs cheveux encadraient un visage presque aussi blanc que de la porcelaine. Elle était suivie par une fillette un peu plus jeune qu'elle et par une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un noir de jais.

Harry regarda autour de lui complètement perdu : l'endroit ressemblait à King's Cross et en même temps le jeune homme ne pouvait se débarrasser d'un sentiment d'étrangeté qui l'envahissait. D'ailleurs, que faisait-il ici alors qu'il était dans la Réserve quelques minutes auparavant ? Il songea un instant qu'il était en train de rêver mais les seuls rêves qu'il faisait à ce degré de réalisme étaient liés à Voldemort. Or, il travaillait son occlumencie et il ne voyait pas ce que Voldemort pouvait faire à King's Cross alors que le Poudlard Express était parti la veille et déjà arrivé au château.

Harry se tenait devant la voie 9 ¾. Les trois jeunes filles étaient arrivées à son niveau pendant qu'il réfléchissait. La plus âgée le toisa, une lueur amusée dans le regard et un sourire aux lèvres :

-Alors, petit, on est perdu ? Il est beau le mur ?

Harry sursauta.

-Hein ? Oui…euh…enfin non.

-Intéressante variété de vocabulaire. Cela manque de clarté toutefois. Et avec toute cette poésie qui ne demande qu'à être communiquée, tu risques de manquer le train.

-Toi aussi, répondit Harry bêtement.

-Je transplanerai. Les joies de la majorité…

-On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, rétorqua Harry machinalement.

-A l'extérieur on peut, petit rêveur. Allez, viens.

D'un geste autoritaire elle lui saisit le poignet et l'entraîna à travers la barrière. Le Poudlard Express semblait beaucoup plus vieux que celui qu'il avait pris la veille. Tout en suivant la jeune fille qui n'avait pas lâché son poignet, il comprit que ses doutes étaient fondés : il n'était plus à son époque. La montre ! Quel imbécile de l'avoir touchée ! Un parfait débutant. L'objet aurait tout aussi bien pu être empoisonné et dans ce cas-là, il aurait laissé le monde sorcier se débrouiller avec Voldemort. Joli cadeau. Cela dit, il ne pouvait pas être très utile en…quelle que soit l'époque à laquelle il avait atterri.

Ils s'assirent tous les quatre dans un compartiment vide. Harry était à côté de la plus jeune. Il chassa ses pensées précédentes pour dévisager la seule des filles qui lui avait parlé jusqu'à présent : elle était à peine plus petite que lui. Elle avait des yeux d'un noir profond qui retenaient la lumière pour la refléter en une lueur amusée. Elle semblait arborer toujours un sourire moqueur qui mettait en valeur ses lèvres d'autant plus rouges que sa peau était pâle.

-Alors, petit rêveur, la vue te plait ?

Harry sursauta et se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il marmonna un «désolé» peu convaincant. Quelque chose le gênait dans ce visage d'une beauté presque inhumaine : il y avait en lui quelque chose de familier. Un familier sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom mais qui lui déplaisait inconsciemment, presque instinctivement, malgré le côté charmant (et charmeur) de la jeune fille.

-Et euh...vous appelez comment toutes les trois ?

-Je suis Bellatrix Black, Ce sont mes sœurs, Narcissa et Andromeda.

Harry se sentit pâlir instantanément. Il comprenait mieux l'impression de familiarité qu'il avait ressentie. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment la jeune fille gaie et souriante qu'il avait en face de lui avait-elle pu devenir l'être abject qu'il connaissait ?

-Ce sont nos noms qui te font cet effet-là petit rêveur ou tu es subitement devenu malade ? Je sais que nous sommes une noble famille mais tout de même, reprends-toi. C'est une faculté surprenante que tu as là de passer du rouge au blanc en quelques secondes.

-Bella, arrête, intervint Andromeda. Tu vas le mettre mal à l'aise.

-J'aurais dit que c'était déjà fait, rétorqua sa sœur avec un léger sourire. Allez, tu vas t'y habituer petit rêveur. Tu as un nom aussi peut-être ? Je n'ai rien contre petit rêveur, mais j'aime savoir à qui je m'adresse…

-Euh...

Harry réfléchit à cent à l'heure. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas donner son vrai nom ni celui d'un de ses amis.

-Henry. Henry Prott.

Prott…quel nom stupide. Mais il était trop tard pour se pencher sur des considérations esthétiques.

-Prott ? Jamais entendu. En même temps, je ne connais pas bien les généalogies américaines.

-Américaines ? balbutia Harry.

-Tu es américain non ? Sinon je pense que nous t'aurions vu avant. Et comme ton accent ressemble au nôtre…

-Euh oui, oui. J'ai déménagé.

-Manifestement. Car aux dernières nouvelles, nous sommes effectivement en Angleterre.

Elle lui décrocha un franc sourire mais la lueur amusée n'avait pas quitté son regard. Harry ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Cette femme était son pire ennemi après Voldemort. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait à retrouver chez la jeune fille ce qu'il haïssait chez Bellatrix. Elle était moqueuse, bien sûr, mais il n'y avait rien de méchant. Elle s'amusait, c'était évident, mais elle ne cherchait pas à le blesser. Il pouvait le certifier.

-Vous êtes en quelle année ?

-J'entre en 3ème année, Cissy en 5ème et Bella en 7ème. Et toi ?

-7ème année je suppose.

-Tu n'iras pas bien loin si tu rêves autant en cours qu'ici.

-Je tâcherai de me concentrer. Peut-être que s'il n'y a personne pour se moquer de moi et me mettre volontairement mal à l'aise, j'y arriverai.

-On sort ses crochets ? Attention à ne pas te blesser avec dans un moment d'inattention.

-J'en aurai bien besoin pour battre une vipère sur son propre terrain.

Bellatrix éclata de rire. Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater que ce rire clair et franc n'avait rien à voir avec le ricanement mesquin qu'il connaissait. Il secoua la tête. Il délirait. Elle avait torturé les parents de Neville jusqu'à la folie, elle avait tué Sirius. Elle répandait la souffrance et la mort partout où elle passait et il était là à participer à un dialogue absurde au lieu de l'achever. Une petite voix lui répétait que cette Bellatrix-là n'avait encore rien fait et qu'il était peut-être possible de la changer et d'éviter le passé qu'il connaissait. Ou le futur. Bon sang, toutes ces contradictions allaient le rendre fou. Le train ralentissait. Ils arrivaient. Ils se levèrent. Harry sursauta en entendant encore une fois le rire de Bellatrix. Il haussa les sourcils.

-Tu rêves tellement que tu as oublié tes affaires en Amérique ?

-Euh non, non, nous les avons déjà envoyées à Poudlard. Je dois aller voir le directeur. A plus tard.

-C'est ça. Tu sauras trouver le bureau ?

-Hein ?

-Oui le bureau du directeur, tu sais, là où tu veux te rendre alors que tu n'es jamais venu ici.

-Euh je trouverai, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Tâche de ne pas te perdre. Et de ne pas oublier ta tête en revenant.

-Compte sur moi.

Il se précipita dans le château et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivé devant le bureau, il s'arrêta. Mince, le mot de passe. La gargouille pivota. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire : le Dumbledore du passé était aussi attentif que celui qu'il avait connu. Il interrompit sa course : comment allait-il réagir au fait de revoir Dumbledore ?

-Bonjour.

-Euh…bonjour professeur. Euh…je…

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu et vous n'avez pas d'affaires. Que dois-je en conclure mon garçon ?

Harry essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser aux événements qu'il avait vécus ces derniers mois. Il inspira profondément et releva les yeux vers le directeur qui le regardait calmement.

-Je sais que cela va être difficile à croire, monsieur, mais…euh…je n'appartiens pas à cette époque. Je viens du futur.

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit soucieux et il resta silencieux un moment. Harry reprit la parole :

-C'était un accident professeur. Je dois absolument retourner à mon époque…

Dumbledore leva la main gauche et Harry se tut immédiatement.

-Je ne te poserai aucune question sur l'époque de laquelle tu viens, ni sur ton vrai nom. Si nous sommes amenés à nous retrouver dans le futur, je saurai bien me rappeler tout ça. Comment t'appelleras-tu ici ?

-Je me suis déjà présenté sous le nom d'Henry Prott.

Dumbledore sourit.

-Je vois. Je suggère que tu suives les cours avec tes camarades en attendant que nous trouvions un moyen de te ramener dans ton époque, ce qui peut prendre du temps. Mais pour l'instant, allons manger. Je ferai parvenir des affaires dans ton dortoir.

-Merci professeur…Euh…

-Oui ?

-En quelle année sommes-nous ?

-1968.

Harry suivit Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle. La Répartition se terminait. Le directeur lui fit signe d'attendre et quand Wallace, Sióbhan fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, Harry prit sa place.

-Hmmm…un cas difficile, très difficile. Assurément tu n'es pas à ta place ici, jeune homme. Voyons voir…

Harry ne savait que penser. Jedusor était déjà passé par Poudlard, ses parents n'y étaient pas encore. Et les seules personnes qu'il avait rencontrées jusqu'à présent étaient les sœurs Black.

-Alors nous te mettrons à…SERPENTARD!

La Grande Salle ne réagit pas. Le silence n'avait pas été rompu depuis l'arrivée d'Harry. Lui-même était indécis. Il parcourut la table des Serpentards du regard. Ses yeux rencontrèrent un sourire ironique et il se dirigea vers la seule personne de son âge qu'il connaissait.

-Hey, vipère, je peux m'asseoir ?

Bellatrix fit mine de réfléchir un instant, la lueur amusée ne quittant jamais son regard, avant de se décaler.

-J'en déduis que tu as trouvé facilement le bureau du directeur.

-Et j'en suis même revenu. Salem est plutôt labyrinthique aussi, donc je ne suis pas trop dépaysé.

-Oh mais je ne mettais pas en doute tes facultés d'orientation.

-Vraiment ? On aurait dit pourtant.

-C'est ta mémoire qui m'inquiétait le plus : le temps de parcourir quelques couloirs et tu aurais déjà pu oublier ce que tu cherchais.

-Tu n'auras qu'à m'offrir un Rappel' Tout.

Bellatrix lui adressa un sourire malicieux :

-Je le ferais avec plaisir si je ne craignais pas que tu l'oublies quelque part.

-Je n'aurai donc jamais le dernier mot ?

-Je peux te donner des cours de répartie au quotidien. Pratique gratuite en plus.

-Tant de générosité…je ne sais que répondre.

-Intéressante figure de style. Tu t'habitueras à cet état de fait.

-J'étudierai les serpents pour trouver ton prédateur, vipère de Serpentard.

-Les cours de métamorphose promettent d'être intéressants cette année.

Harry lui décrocha un franc sourire avant de se figer. Pour masquer son trouble, il reporta son attention sur les plats qu'il avait devant lui, se servant juste avant que tout disparaisse. Dumbledore se leva pour son discours de bienvenue mais Harry n'écoutait même pas. Il savait que la fin des années 60 et le début les années 70 étaient plus sereins qu'aucune de celles qu'il avait vécues. Il était surtout gêné par son comportement. Peut-être était-ce le fait de ne plus être dans son environnement qui le faisait agir ainsi avec Bellatrix, une Bellatrix de 17 ans. Il aurait dû la haïr, lui rendre la vie impossible. Au lieu de cela, il voulait apprendre à la connaître.


	2. Chapter 2 La vipère de Serpentard

_Merci, merci, merci pour les reviews, ça fait super plaisir!! Et vraiment désolée pour le retard, en plus j'ai ce chapitre prêt depuis des lustres mais mon concours approche et là franchement, c'est la folie... mon prochain chapitre n'est pas fini donc je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de m'y atteler...bientôt j'espère! Bonne lecture! _

**Chapitre 2 : La vipère de Serpentard**

Quand la fin du repas fut sonnée, Harry se leva avec précipitation pour rejoindre le dortoir. Il espérait encore que la nuit dissiperait ce cauchemar.

-Hey, Harry !

Harry sursauta et se retourna vivement, manquant heurter Bellatrix.

-C...comment tu m'as appelé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Bellatrix le dévisagea avec surprise. Pendant un instant, le sourire ironique qui semblait perpétuellement collé sur ses lèvres disparut.

-Harry, répondit-elle d'une voix indéchiffrable. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez toi, mais ici, Harry est un diminutif de Henry. Cela étant, si ça bouleverse trop tes certitudes astronomiques, je peux continuer de t'appeler Henry. Je ne voudrais pas te traumatiser pour le restant de tes jours...

Puis elle le contourna pour sortir de la grande salle, sans un mot de plus. Dans le brouhaha ambiant, la scène était passée inaperçue. Harry resta quelques secondes sur place, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas censé connaître Poudlard et que quelqu'un devait lui montrer le chemin. Il ne comprenait pas que Bellatrix pût s'intéresser à lui sans connaître toute sa généalogie, sans l'avoir fréquenté depuis l'enfance par le biais de parents fanatisés qui auraient défendu ensemble le bien-fondé de la théorie selon laquelle les sangs-purs étaient supérieurs aux autres qu'il fallait exterminer. Bien sûr, jusqu'à présent, elle ne lui avait pas encore tenu ce discours. A peine une allusion à son nom qui, d'ailleurs, lui avait fourni l'excuse dont il avait besoin pour expliquer sa soudaine apparition dans le Poudlard Express. Le fait qu'il était censé venir des Etats-Unis devait pouvoir expliquer son intérêt : il représentait du sang neuf, en quelque sorte. Mais lui n'aurait pas dû continuer de lui parler. Naturellement, il était tombé sur elle dès le départ (ou le contraire). Et maintenant, il devait éviter d'attirer trop l'attention et elle était la seule qui lui avait parlé. Il la rattrapa dans les escaliers.

-Hey !

Silence.

Bien, se dit Harry. Après tout, ne pas lui parler me convient aussi. J'ai juste à la suivre pour savoir où est la salle commune et ensuite je monterai dans un dortoir...Enfin s'il y a une place de libre, j'aurais dû demander à Dumbledore. Ils arrivaient au niveau de la porte de pierre qui dissimulait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards. Harry attendit que Bellatrix ou un autre des élèves prononçât le mot de passe mais rien ne vint. La porte s'ouvrait sans protection. Bon, déjà ça ferait ça de moins à retenir pour le temps qu'il serait dans cette époque. C'était assez surprenant de constater ce changement mais après tout, les mots de passe n'avaient peut-être été instaurés qu'à cause de la puissance de Voldemort et du danger de ses sbires. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Hermione de regarder dans...oh ! Et puis après tout, il pouvait lui-même aller voir dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ si ce détail apparaissait, ce dont il ne doutait pas. La salle commune était bien sûr différente de celle qu'il connaissait, ce qui était plutôt normal compte tenu du fait qu'il visitait assez rarement la salle des Serpentards. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil pour se donner une contenance et pour réfléchir à sa situation. Les Serpentards l'ignoraient complètement. A son époque, on lui aurait déjà sauté dessus pour lui faire donner son avis sur Potter et ses amis et les sangs de bourbe en général. Sauf que Potter, c'était lui bien sûr et que Voldemort ne représentait pas la même menace. C'était une horreur : il n'avait absolument aucune idée des habitudes en vigueur en 1968, il ne savait même pas qui était ministre de la Magie ou quelles étaient les personnalités en vue du monde sorcier selon les familles de sang pur ou les sorciers amicaux comme les Weasley. Dumbledore était pour l'instant le seul élément plus ou moins familier de ce monde. Un élément qui le ramenait de toute façon au passé puisque Dumbledore était mort à son époque. Par conséquent, il n'y avait que Bellatrix qui n'était pas inconnue...Et cela même était sujet à caution étant donné son comportement envers elle depuis le début de ce cauchemar.

-Tu vas devenir lassant à force, tu sais.

Harry releva la tête d'un air sombre. Bellatrix.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

-On peut...mais a-t-on envie de te le dire ? Ce ne serait que justice de te laisser dans l'ignorance finalement. Je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps -c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire- et je te trouve déjà autant intrigant qu'agaçant.

-Rien ne te force à supporter cela, en même temps. Tu n'as pas d'autres amis serpents pour harceler un nouveau venu comme tu le fais ?

Bellatrix soupira et prit place en face de lui.

-J'ai des gens à te présenter. Mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je vienne d'abord te demander comment tu voulais être présenté, jeune mystérieux.

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu connais mon nom alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-C'est toi le problème Prott, répondit-elle lentement. Tu débarques des Etats-Unis en début d'année et tu trouves le bureau du directeur sans problème. Tu hésites quand on te demande ton nom, ta nationalité te trouble et quand on t'appelle par un diminutif tout à fait logique, c'est comme si on t'avait lancé un sortilège de stupeur.

-Et alors ? Tu ne t'es pas dit que je pouvais être destabilisé par le fait de changer de pays, de fuseau horaire, d'école...

La jeune fille le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes et Harry commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait lire ses...Mince ! Bien sûr qu'elle allait essayer de lire ses pensées. Il pratiquait l'occlumencie depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant pour pouvoir être efficace. Il se calma presque instantanément et fit le vide dans son esprit. En face de lui, le visage de Bellatrix s'éclaira d'un sourire très lent qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il était probable que peu de jeunes gens résistaient à son charme et qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de légilimencie pour apprendre ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

-Bien...cela confirme ce que je pensais : tu as des choses à cacher Prott. Aucune importance, c'est sûrement le cas de chacun d'entre nous ici. Encore que beaucoup de secrets ne seront plus à cacher quand nous sortirons tous d'ici.

Harry ne répondit pas et attendit la suite : il apparaissait évident qu'elle mourait d'envie de continuer. Il n'aimait pas cela, sachant très bien ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Par ailleurs, en ce moment précis, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible sur son identité : elle ressemblait bien à celle qu'il avait affrontée. Il se força à ne pas détourner le regard et ses yeux verts plongèrent directement dans le regard noir de sa voisine. Bellatrix ne continua pas. C'était peut-être en cela qu'elle différait de celle qu'il connaissait. Elle donnait l'impression d'être beaucoup plus modérée. Elle n'avait pas encore perdu toutes ces années à Azkaban, elle était encore jeune et...non pas insouciante. Ses sous-entendus étaient beaucoup trop clairs pour être insouciants. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle voulait faire et, apparemment, il n'y avait même pas à cacher son soutien pour Voldemort dans une telle pièce. Ou alors, c'était elle qui était si sûre d'elle-même qu'elle n'hésitait pas à afficher son projet d'avenir et à le dévoiler au premier inconnu qu'elle croisait. Décidément, c'était une époque bien différente de la sienne. Ou plutôt, c'était une maison bien différente de la sienne. Mais elle était aussi une Bellatrix bien différente de celle qu'il avait côtoyée. Celle de son époque n'était que haine, sadisme, souffrance et vengeance. Elle était prévisible. On pouvait la combattre. Celle de 1968 était beaucoup plus insaisissable.

-Je suppose que tu es au courant de quoi je parle, ajouta-t-elle enfin en le regardant d'un air entendu.

-Je suis peut-être américain mais je sais où je suis arrivé. Oui je sais parfaitement de quoi tu parles.

Il avait adopté une voix totalement neutre à partir de laquelle elle ne pourrait certainement pas déterminer s'il soutenait Voldemort ou pas. Elle hocha lentement la tête et n'ajouta rien. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers un élève qu'elle ramena auprès d'Harry.

-Rodolphus, Henry Prott. Evite de l'appeler Harry, on ne sait jamais quelle pourrait être sa réaction. Prott, Rodolphus Lestrange.

Harry réprima un frisson et se leva. Il tenta de serrer la main de façon naturelle au futur mari de Bellatrix et eut un sourire peu convaincant.

-J'accepte qu'on m'appelle Harry. C'est juste que...enfin...c'était comme ça qu'on m'appelait à Salem et ça m'a fait bizarre de l'entendre ici. J'ai cru...j'ai eu l'impression d'être de nouveau là-bas pendant un instant.

Rodolphus ne semblait pas du tout s'intéresser à lui et il s'éloigna sans un mot, laissant un Harry soulagé : un seul ennemi à la fois, c'était suffisamment éprouvant. Il reporta son attention sur Bellatrix qui avait retrouvé son sourire moqueur. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à son oreille :

-Il va falloir que tu apprennes à mentir, Prott. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu t'es vraiment montré pitoyable à ce petit jeu. N'oublie surtout pas que tu traites avec les meilleurs éléments de cette école en la matière.

Harry se figea tout en essayant de cacher sa réaction. Bellatrix recula de quelques pas et le gratifia d'un sourire inquiétant.

-Je finirai bien par découvrir ton secret Prott, même si je dois y mettre le temps.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine, Black, je ne suis vraiment pas suffisamment intéressant pour que tu perdes ton temps. Tu trouveras certainement une activité beaucoup plus captivante.

-Je ne sais pas...tu sais on s'ennuie beaucoup ici : des cours inutiles, des professeurs assez peu captivants, un directeur excentrique. Alors du sang neuf, tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est appréciable.

-Dumbledore ne m'a pas vraiment paru excentrique. Pour les cours, ça reste une école, ce n'est jamais très intéressant de toute façon.

-Tu vois, Prott, tu me donnes même des arguments pour m'intéresser à ton mystère, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix basse.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Black.

Il avait horreur de l'appeler ainsi, il avait l'impression d'entendre Rogue parler de Sirius. Mais il avait décidé de copier ses manières : si elle l'appelait par son nom de famille, il faisait de même. Si le prénom revenait...on verrait.

-Je sais, Prott. Mais comme tu as des problèmes d'élocution, je fais ce que je peux avec le décodeur qui m'est fourni pour l'instant. Qui sait, j'en obtiendrai peut-être un autre. A moins, bien sûr, mais cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, que tu apprennes à t'exprimer dans les quelques heures à venir. Je sais bien que l'anglais et l'américain diffèrent, mais à ce point-là c'est assez impressionnant. Encore que...tu étais peut-être incompris chez toi aussi.

-Quelque chose comme ça oui. Satisfaite ?

-Pas vraiment. Je ne me sens pas l'humeur de refaire ton éducation pour que tu puisses évoluer au milieu de tes semblables.

-Je n'en ai peut-être pas envie non plus. Toi-même, tu sembles assez peu tournée vers tes autres camarades reptiliens.

-Tu fais aussi partie des reptiles, Prott. La seule différence, c'est que tu es inconnu. Je sais exactement ce que chacun ici peut penser et est susceptible de faire à la sortie de cette école. Tu n'as pas encore donné ton avis là-dessus.

-Et tu utilises toujours la légilimencie pour savoir ce que les gens vont faire, Black ? Demanda Harry froidement.

Si Bellatrix éprouva de la surprise face à une question aussi franche, elle ne le montra pas. A vrai dire, Harry était presque certain qu'elle trouvait cela normal. Elle sourit.

-Je voulais vérifier quel type d'éducation tu avais reçu. Même les serpentards ne sont pas tous capables de résister à la légilimencie. D'autant que j'ai eu d'excellents professeurs dans ce domaine. Que tu pratiques l'occlumencie est plutôt de bon augure.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. C'était une technique assez efficace finalement. Il ne s'impliquait pas totalement, mais il ne la contredisait pas non plus. Libre à elle de croire ce qu'elle voudrait.

-Maintenant, excuse-moi mais je crois bien que je vais aller me coucher.

-Mais bien sûr, petit. Toutes ces émotions t'ont sûrement épuisé. Oh, et le décalage horaire aussi évidemment.

Harry ne répondit pas. Elle n'était manifestement pas dupe mais il ne devait pas éveiller encore plus les soupçons. Il trouverait bien le temps de réfléchir pendant la nuit à la meilleure conduite à adopter. Dans un premier temps, il pouvait constater qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la sous-estimer : donner le change, ou tenter de la convaincre en tout cas, serait probablement ardu. Il monta au dortoir des septième années et regarda autour de lui pour trouver un lit libre. Il y en avait un au pied duquel il trouva des affaires. Il avait sa baguette naturellement mais ses vêtements moldus (heureusement impossibles à dater ! Et le cas contraire, il aurait pu faire valoir que c'était une nouvelle mode de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique) étaient la seule chose qu'il possédât. Il se déshabilla, se coucha et retira ses lunettes. Il ferma les yeux. Si quelqu'un entrait, il pouvait toujours donner l'impression de dormir. Il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait, la journée avait été extrêmement éprouvante. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se confier à Ron et à Hermione. Ou à Dumbledore s'il avait pu. C'étaient dans de tels moments que Sirius lui manquait le plus. S'il l'avait vu discuter ainsi tranquillement avec Bellatrix...Harry essayait bien de se rappeler à chaque instant à qui il avait affaire mais il n'y parvenait pas. Elle...bon sang, c'était impossible. Voldemort lui rendait la vie impossible par sa seule existence mais Bellatrix avait choisi d'être mauvaise dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait rejoint les mangemorts dès sa sortie de Poudlard, elle avait pris plaisir à torturer et tuer. Et pourtant...et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à voir autre chose qu'une jeune fille de 17 ans avec un regard magnifique (et s'il n'y avait que le regard !) et une répartie incroyable. Il aurait pu devenir ami avec la mère de Tonks mais c'était vers Bellatrix qu'il s'était tourné tout de suite, et pas uniquement parce qu'elle avait le même âge que lui. Elle avait été vraiment très belle avant d'être envoyée à Azkaban. Elle avait mérité tout cela, elle méritait la mort mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler normalement. Il eut un sourire amer. L'oeuvre de Dumbledore, sans aucun doute. Dumbledore qui avait toujours parlé à Voldemort comme s'il avait toujours le jeune garçon de Poudlard en face de lui. Dumbledore qui voulait ignorer que Malfoy était un odieux mangemort parce qu'il pensait que n'importe qui pouvait être sauvé...Dumbledore's man through and through...Même dans sa manière de se comporter face à une future tueuse avérée. Tout en ruminant de telles pensées, il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.


	3. RaR

Wow…Désolée les gens, j'étais effectivement en train de passer des concours de l'enseignement et d'autres examens universitaires en parallèle donc l'année a été très très très chargée. Maintenant que tout est réglé de ce côté-là, je vais continuer mon histoire. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles sont très encourageantes et j'admets que cette histoire est mon plus grand défi actuel ! Allez, c'est reparti !


	4. Chapter 3 Un prédateur naturel

_NdA : J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre 3 qui dormait depuis si longtemps ! Encore désolée pour le délai. J'espère updater plus rapidement la prochaine fois (je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine, ne vous affolez pas s'il faut attendre un peu, ce ne sera pas quatre mois cette fois, promis !). _

_Je me suis aussi rendue compte en refaisant un tour sur l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter qu'il n'était pas sûr que Rodolphus ait été à Poudlard en même temps que Bellatrix…j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils devaient être du même âge du fait qu'ils étaient mariés mais ce n'est pas forcément le cas…désolée pour ce hiatus temporel, mais j'ai besoin de Rodolphus ! Autre "erreur": Salem ne reçoit apparemment que des sorcières mais je n'ai pas de nom pour une académie d'hommes et finalement c'était aussi une solution de facilité.  
_

_Bonne lecture et merci pour votre patience ! _

**Chapitre 3 : un prédateur naturel**

Quand Harry s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il comprit immédiatement que rien de tout cela n'avait été un rêve. Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez et se dirigea à tâtons jusqu'à la salle de bains. Les autres garçons de son dortoir dormaient encore. Après s'être lavé et habillé, il rejoignit la Grande Salle. Il était 6h30, ce qui lui assurait un calme relatif pendant encore une demi-heure au moins. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il pensait. La table des Serpentards n'était pas déserte. Il envisagea un moment de faire demi-tour mais il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement.

-Black.

Elle leva la tête vers lui.

-Prott.

Bonne approche, Harry ! La journée commence bien. Il s'assit.

-Je pensais être seul.

Retour du sourire moqueur.

-Tu pensais mal, Prott. Je suis toujours debout à 6h et j'arrive ici aux alentours de 6h30.

-Et ? Tu parles aux araignées en attendant le petit-déjeuner ?

-Aucun intérêt. Tu as des passe-temps très originaux, Prott, bien qu'ineptes.

Harry était mal à l'aise. Qu'elle fût Bellatrix lui importait peu à présent. Il avait toujours en tête ses mots de la veille et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les moindres indications sur son temps pouvaient conduire à une catastrophe. Elle pourrait tenter de neutraliser ses parents avant même sa naissance. Il la fixa et elle lui rendit son regard. Elle n'essayait pas de lire ses pensées, elle voulait juste le déstabiliser. Il devait reconnaître que ses yeux étaient déconcertants : il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle pensait et cela accentuait son malaise. Au moment où il sentit qu'il allait devoir détourner le regard, il entendit le bruit d'autres élèves qui arrivaient et cela lui fournit l'excuse dont il avait besoin pour reporter ses yeux sur un autre point de la pièce que les orbes noires de Bellatrix. Il ne savait si son soulagement était visible mais quand sa tête reprit sa position initiale, il ne put que constater que le sourire moqueur s'était accentué.

-Tu as bien résisté Prott. J'aurais parié que tu ne tiendrais pas si longtemps. Tu peux les remercier.

-Salut, Bella !

-Hey, Rodolphus.

Lestrange n'adressa pas la moindre salutation à Harry qui ne parla pas davantage.

-Je crois qu'il ne t'aime pas beaucoup, commenta Bellatrix très sérieusement. Remarque, on peut le comprendre. Tu n'as pas non plus cherché à faire connaissance. Et en plus, le monsieur m'aime beaucoup.

-Ca, je ne vois pas ce que ça a affaire avec moi. Tu ne me connais pas. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Bellatrix resta silencieuse un instant et face à ce regard indéchiffrable, Harry souhaita de nouveau être ailleurs.

-Tu n'as pas tort, Prott. Mais Rodolphus est surtout vexé que je l'aie délaissé pour toi. Nous avons les mêmes idées, nos familles se connaissent depuis toujours, tu imagines la suite. Il manque la robe rigoureuse et bienvenue dans le dix-neuvième siècle victorien si ça dit quelque chose à un américain.

-Ca t'irait bien, Black. Physiquement en tout cas, parce que verbalement tu es trop émancipée.

-Oui, et plus que toi, ce qui serait sûrement un problème. Surtout que tu ne porterais pas spécialement bien la robe malgré ta tenue de sorcier. No offense.

-None taken. Je ne me suis jamais senti très féminine. Ce dialogue devient stupide.

-Je ne te savais pas capable d'autant de lucidité, Prott. Cela force l'admiration.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Harry suivit Bellatrix vers le cours de métamorphose. Par habitude, il faillit s'asseoir aux côtés des Gryffondor.

- Ta place est ici, Prott.

- Hmmm ? Oui, oui. Euh…je ne prends pas la place de Rodolphus en m'asseyant à côté de toi ?

- Ca, c'est mon problème…rétorqua Bellatrix avec une moue renfrognée.

- Pas uniquement, Black. Tu oublies qu'il ne dort pas très loin de moi. J'aimerais me réveiller en vie : je ne suis pas sûre que le rôle de fantôme me siée particulièrement.

- Non, tu ne prends pas sa place, soupira Bellatrix.

- Un peu de silence jeunes gens ! Ainsi que vous vous en êtes rendu compte au banquet hier soir, nous accueillons parmi nous un nouvel élève, Henry Prott, qui nous vient directement des Etats-Unis. Espérons que son éducation a été profitable. M. Prott ?

- Monsieur ?

- Nous travaillons actuellement sur les portoloins. Par quel sort obtenez-vous un Portoloin M. Prott ?

- Euh, Portus, monsieur ?

- En effet. Voudriez-vous nous montrer et transformer cette botte en Portoloin pour…disons la Grande Salle ?

Harry grimaça, il connaissait la théorie, Hermione lui avait fait étudier tout cela mais il n'avait jamais tenté de créer un vrai Portoloin.

- Euh…je ne pense pas que…

- Essayez donc.

Harry hocha la tête en soupirant. Il pointa sa baguette sur la botte et lança « Portus ! ». Rien ne se passa.

- Bien, M. Prott. Qu'est-il censé se passer, Mlle Black ?

- La botte devrait briller en bleu pour indiquer que le sort a fonctionné.

- A votre tour.

- Portus !

Un halo bleu entoura la botte brièvement. Bellatrix adressa un sourire triomphal à Harry. William Pearce se tourna vers la classe et encouragea les élèves à essayer chacun leur tour le sort seul puis sur les bottes que le professeur de métamorphose leur avait fournies. Harry se détendit un moment, regardant autour de lui. Il fut rassuré de constater que très peu d'élèves parvenaient à transformer leur botte en Portoloin; Bellatrix était particulièrement douée. La botte de Rodolphus avait pris feu et Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne rire : au moins son incompétence partielle à lui était-elle inoffensive. Tout en se concentrant distraitement sur l'objet devant lui, il réfléchit à sa situation. C'était une chose de pouvoir s'adapter au mieux à l'époque mais il ne fallait pas pour autant oublier qu'il devait rentrer chez lui le plus tôt possible. Avec le retourneur de temps, on pouvait réapparaître tout de suite après l'heure à laquelle on était parti…c'était ça qu'il lui fallait : mettre au point une potion, un sort, un objet, n'importe quoi qui lui permît de revenir à son époque quelques secondes ou minutes après l'avoir quittée. Ainsi, il pourrait reprendre son entraînement et partir à la recherche des Horcruxes. Harry soupira. Tout cela était bien facile à envisager mais la réalisation, en revanche…

- Le soupir ne fait pas partie des améliorateurs de sort, Prott.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

- Méfie-toi, Black, à te voir me parler sans cesse, ton _soupirant_ pourrait perdre patience.

Ce fut au tour de Bellatrix de plisser les yeux. Manifestement, Rodolphus était un sujet sensible. Ce n'était pas son problème; Harry retourna à ses réflexions. Pouvait-il aller voir Dumbledore et lui demander de l'aide ? Dumbledore aiderait n'importe qui mais il ne voulait pas savoir de quelle époque Harry venait et Harry se doutait bien qu'une potion de bond dans le temps n'avait pas les mêmes ingrédients qu'une potion de retour dans le temps. Apercevant son professeur du coin de l'œil, Harry leva sa baguette et articula un « Portus » dans sa tête. Contre toute attente, la botte s'illumina sous son sort non-verbal mais cette réussite n'eut pas l'effet attendu.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda son enseignant. Harry sursauta : Bellatrix le regardait, sourcils haussés et tous les autres élèves tournaient leurs regards vers lui.

- Rien monsieur.

- Tu as bougé ta baguette, fit remarquer Bellatrix.

- Oui, j'ai lancé la formule. N'est-ce pas ce que nous étions censés faire ?

- Vous avez effectué un sort non-verbal, murmura l'enseignant. J'accorde 10 points à Serpentard pour cette prouesse, M. Prott. Votre éducation a apparemment été profitable. Veuillez noter les instructions qui apparaissent au tableau, ce sont vos devoirs pour le cours suivant.

Alors qu'ils notaient, Harry put se rendre compte que Bellatrix le regardait toujours. Lorsque M. Pearce déclara la fin du cours, elle commenta :

- Occlumencie…sorts non-verbaux, je me demande ce que tu nous réserves d'autre, Prott.

- Vous n'apprenez pas les sorts non-verbaux en 6ème année ? demanda Harry avec une vraie surprise.

- Non. Pas avant le milieu de la 7ème année. Bien sûr, certains d'entre nous sont initiés plus tôt mais ils évitent de le montrer.

- C'est différent à Salem, tenta Harry pour couper court.

Il se souviendrait de cet épisode – une preuve supplémentaire, s'il en fallait, que le niveau ne diminuait pas avec les années, contrairement à la litanie de leurs professeurs. Il n'était pas sûr que l'excuse « Salem » fonctionnât à tous les coups, cependant. A son époque, il n'avait jamais rencontré d'étudiants de Salem et les seuls étrangers auxquels il avait eu affaire étaient ceux du tournoi. Il se rappelait avoir été impressionné par les différences entre les écoles et les élèves. Peut-être ces différences se retrouvaient-elles vraiment entre Salem et Poudlard. Et puis, se disait-il, en étant supposément issu d'une famille de sang pur américaine, on pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il maîtrisât plus de choses qu'il n'en avait apprises en cours. Il n'y avait que Bellatrix pour s'inquiéter de ce genre de détails. Elle en faisait d'ailleurs une bonne note supplémentaire sur son dossier de futur mangemort potentiel.

- Hey, Black ? Tu pourrais me dire où est la bibliothèque ?

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Nous avons une heure de temps libre avant le déjeuner, tu maîtrises déjà des éléments de 7ème année avancée et tu veux aller réviser ?

- Je me rends compte que je maîtrise mal vos programmes, j'aimerais en apprendre davantage, mentit Harry rapidement.

- Ca, je peux t'aider.

- Oui mais tu as certainement mieux à faire, je ne voudrais pas…

- Oublie, tu n'as pas appris à mentir pendant la nuit, Harry. Tu montes au 4ème, tu continues le couloir et tu tournes à gauche, tu ne pourras pas manquer la bibliothèque.

Et elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre les salles communes, laissant Harry à sa perplexité. Il secoua la tête, renonçant momentanément à comprendre pourquoi elle avait eu l'air vexée et il se rendit à la bibliothèque. Celle-ci n'avait pas beaucoup changé en trente ans. Sa première intuition fut la bonne : la réserve existait déjà en 1968. Il lui faudrait obtenir une autorisation pour retrouver le livre qui l'avait projeté en cette époque. Peut-être l'objet qu'il avait touché n'avait-il rien à voir avec le livre dont il était tombé mais pour en avoir le cœur net, Harry devrait avoir accès à ce livre.

- Bella ! Que c'est gentil à toi de te joindre à nous, ironisa Sullivan Parker. Sullivan était un élève de 7ème année que de nombreuses filles auraient qualifié de beau : des cheveux châtain clair lui tombaient sur les yeux, qu'il avait verts, il était grand et mince, ce qui le rendait particulièrement efficace à son poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Bellatrix le méprisait. Certes, elle méprisait la plupart d'entre eux mais Sullivan n'avait rien d'autre que son physique à offrir et cela ne suffisait pas à Bellatrix. Le Quidditch…une manière artificielle de canaliser les énergies et d'inciter les élèves à une forme d'esprit d'équipe. Elle était censée se rendre aux matches et agiter un drapeau comme si la victoire ou la défaite sur un terrain de jeux avaient une quelconque importance. L'école était un cadre qui ne durait qu'un temps : c'était la suite qui importait. Et par la suite, les qualités sportives de Sullivan n'auraient aucun intérêt. Elle l'ignora donc, comme à son habitude et s'assit bien droit dans un fauteuil près du feu.

- Il a raison, Bella.

- Rodolphus.

- Je dois te parler.

- Je t'écoute.

- Seule.

Bellatrix ne répondit pas, elle savait ce que Rodolphus avait à lui dire et elle refusait de l'entendre. Mais son futur époux ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il se plaça devant elle, la dominant de toute sa taille. Evidemment, se dit Bellatrix avec amertume. Nous y voilà.

- Viens avec moi, siffla-t-il.

Elle se leva lentement, trop lentement au goût de Rodolphus qui la saisit brutalement par le bras et l'entraîna dans son dortoir. Il claqua la porte et se retourna vers Bellatrix sans lâcher son bras.

- Lâche-moi, fit-elle froidement.

- Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, Bella. Je sais bien que tu pourrais m'envoyer au tapis d'une seule pensée mais tu connais les conséquences qu'un tel acte aurait, à peine parvenu aux oreilles de ton père.

Le sourire de Rodolphus était l'apanage des lâches : ce rictus carnassier de ceux qui n'ont que la force physique de leur côté.

La force physique et son père. M. Black avait beau être fier de la brillance de sa fille aînée, il ne tolérait aucun manquement à l'honneur – ni à l'idée que les femmes devaient être soumises à leur mari, fût-il futur mari dans le cas de Rodolphus.

- Ton attitude est inadmissible, continua-t-il. Tu ne connais rien de ce type et tu sembles oublier ta place.

- Comment pourrais-je ? ricana Bellatrix. Tu ne manques pas une occasion de me la rappeler. Prott est intéressant à étudier.

- Ca m'est égal. En ce qui te concerne, aucun garçon n'est intéressant à étudier. Ta seule option est de les ignorer, comme tu as ignoré Sully tout à l'heure. Tu peux faire la méprisante mais tes petites joutes verbales avec Prott doivent cesser. Suis-je bien clair ?

Bellatrix dégagea son bras.

- Très clair. Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais t'obéir. Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner Rodolphus. Pas encore.

Bellatrix eut le temps de voir la lueur de fureur dans les yeux de Rodolphus avant de sentir la main qui s'était abattue sur son visage. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il la frappait. Et un jour, elle aurait sa revanche.

- La prochaine fois, c'est ton père que j'avertis de tes petites manigances, Black.

Il tourna les talons, prêt à quitter le dortoir quand elle l'arrêta.

- Rodolphus. Tu sais que mon avenir est avec toi, à quoi ça te sert, tout ça ? Prott n'est pas une menace, il pourrait au contraire être un allié. Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, ce sort non-verbal. La plupart des gosses de cette école ne seront jamais capables de réaliser un Portoloin il peut le faire sans même y penser. Nous avons besoin de recrues comme lui !

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider.

- Ni à toi.

Rodolphus serra le poing avant de se détendre il s'approcha d'elle et porta la main à sa joue, doucement.

- Tu as raison. Bien sûr, tu as raison. Excuse-moi.

Il l'attira à lui et elle se laissa faire, restant passive alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle le détestait. Son avenir avec lui était tout tracé : inacceptable, médiocre mais probablement le mieux qu'elle pouvait obtenir selon ses critères. Au moins Rodolpus avait-il un vrai instinct de survie, à défaut d'être excellent en cours.

- Comprends-moi, Bella. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, tu ne me regardes plus, tu ne me parles plus. Tu me manques.

- Je suis désolée. Prott laisse passer beaucoup de choses avec moi, quand tu es là, il se sent acculé. Je pensais juste que c'était le meilleur moyen de l'étudier, d'en apprendre davantage sur ses origines et ses opinions. Mais ça ne change rien. Pour nous.

Rodolphus lui embrassa le front et quitta le dortoir; elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Oui, il était son avenir depuis des années mais que pouvait-elle espérer d'un tel avenir ? Ce n'était pas Rodolphus qu'elle voulait, c'était une vraie perspective – qu'on lui reconnût les mêmes qualités qu'un homme. Elle se savait meilleure que nombre d'entre eux et ne voulait pas que son sexe fût un obstacle à sa réussite. Epouser Rodolphus pouvait lui garantir une situation sociale privilégiée, la victoire familiale que son père exigeait – et rejoindre Voldemort lui accorderait la carrière qu'elle voulait. Au moment où elle allait redescendre vers la salle commune, la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- J'ai cru voir Rodolphus…un problème ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, Prott.

Il soupira.

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu es vraiment lunatique. A vrai dire, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te froisser et je serais ravi que tu m'expliques le fonctionnement de cette école et toutes les choses que je dois savoir pour survivre dans le coin, acheva-t-il en souriant.

Bellatrix le regarda avec circonspection : les excuses spontanées ne faisaient pas partie de son quotidien et étaient plutôt considérées comme une marque de faiblesse dans son entourage. Cependant, Prott lui offrait là son prétexte pour en apprendre davantage à son sujet.

- D'accord. Pas maintenant, cela dit, je dois rejoindre la salle commune.

Il hocha la tête mais l'arrêta à la porte.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Eh bien…euh…tu as une marque sur la joue.

- Des visions, maintenant…de mieux en mieux, Harry. Tu ne vas peut-être pas faire long feu par ici avant de te retrouver à l'hôpital.

Harry ne répondit pas et la laissa quitter le dortoir. Il s'était à l'évidence passé quelque chose avec Rodolphus : sa dernière réplique était bien en-deçà de ce à quoi elle l'avait habitué en vingt-quatre heures. Il avait côtoyé les Dursley suffisamment longtemps pour savoir à quoi ressemblait une marque de coup. Pourtant, il avait du mal à imaginer Bellatrix se laisser maltraiter. Il devait sûrement y avoir une autre explication.

Il ne la rejoignit pas au déjeuner, préférant manger entouré d'inconnus pour réfléchir aux découvertes qu'il avait faites à la bibliothèque. La plupart des livres se contentaient de théories générales, d'avertissements plats et niais sur la nécessité de ne pas jouer avec les voyages dans le temps. Merci pour le conseil, avait pensé Harry avec amertume. Dans le cas où un imprudent se retrouvait tout de même à une autre époque que la sienne, on lui conseillait vivement de ne pas donner d'indications de son époque, de ne pas faire d'anachronismes (ou de pro-chronismes ?) – en clair, de se fondre dans sa nouvelle époque comme s'il y avait toujours appartenu. Manifestement, aucun des rédacteurs n'avait eu à faire cette expérience. Harry avait rapidement compris qu'il n'apprendrait rien des livres accessibles à tous. Il lui fallait accéder à la Réserve. Il lui fallait voir Dumbledore. Il doutait seulement qu'un seul professeur signât une autorisation d'accès à la Réserve à un nouvel élève dont personne n'avait aucune trace en Angleterre ou aux Etats-Unis et Dumbledore avait certainement mieux à faire que lui accorder un rendez-vous.

En cela, cependant, il avait tort : alors qu'il se levait de table, un jeune garçon lui remit un rouleau de parchemin.

« Henry Prott, veuillez me voir immédiatement. Albus Dumbledore. PS : amenez des pastilles de menthe. »

Harry sourit. Non, tout n'était pas différent en 1968.


End file.
